cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Liberator, Star Rain Trumpeter/@comment-11213265-20140105002427
Garmore Build: Hm... there's good chances of this build being used well with a garmore one. If you used Garmore's skill to call a full field (since that works with me easily) and then you go full onslaught and put to the bottom a useless rearguard (I mostly choose frontrow) next, during your opponent's turn intercept with a grade 2 front row rearguard you have. Call Star Rain Trumpeter and find a Blaster Blade Liberator to use Star Rain's skill and call a unit from top. If it's still a useless unit use Garmore's skill again (You don't ant to retire that unit because you want to conserve your hand) next turn, repeat the pattern of intercepting and calling more Star Rain's for more units, And when you finally build a useful hand you can place backrow to the bottom deck too and then call the powerful units spent in your hand. The point of Garmore is to recycle triggers to the bottom of your deck and Star Rain allows you to shuffle your deck for more consistency on getting a trigger during check's ^_^ Alfred Build: T_T Sorry, Alread totally contradicts this card therefore you wouldn't want to use it with Alfred. Ah! ^_^ But if you really do... I suggest for an early-gamer you have Blaster Blade Liberator as a rearguard with Bargcal Liberator behind it. Your other rearguard can be a Star Rain (That possibly called a Blaster Blade Liberator with it's skill or a grade 1. If you called higher find a way to get rid of it or Star Rain because you want one rearguard circle to have barcgal and Blaster Blade) Your opponent will probably try to get rid of Blaster Blade Liberator if they can't hit your Alfred vanguard so intercept with Star Rain to protect it and then next turn call Faron for a 12k frontrow, If you don't want to protect your Blaster Balde Liberator then I suggest next turn not calling Faron. What you want as frontrow rearguards are two Dorgal Liberators that will apply pressure to the enmy if you attack with Alfred first because the attack is bound to hit which whil trigger off the skill of both Dorgal's and make them 14k alone. Plus, if you're lucky you might Drive a critical trigger which will put even more pressure in ^_^ Gancelot Zenith Build: Wow, I talked about Aichi's three main grade 3 Ace's he used this season so far. For Zenith... I suggest retiring Star Rain with Zenith's limit break after you used it's skill to call another unit, or if you called a useless unit retire that one. Next, use Star Rain as an intercept so you have a least two open rearguard circles in two different columnns. Call another Star Rain to call another rearguard. Rinse and Repeat ^_^ if it's a grade 1 called for Star Rain's skill then call Dorgal liberator in front of the grade 1. So that more pressure obviously >_<